Over the new moon
by obsessivetwihard
Summary: What if the Cullens weren't vampires? What if Edward never came back in New Moon? How would Bella's and Edward's lives been different?
1. Chapter 1

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYERS I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.

BPOV

I never thought in a million years I'd be back here but here I am working the register at Newton's sporting goods. Mike took over the store after he graduated so it wasn't hard getting my old job back. Mr. Newton had a heart attack about a year ago so Mrs. Newton stayed at home with him most of the time now. Poor Mike doesn't really have much of a life now. What am I saying? Poor me! I'm a twenty five divorcee who had to move home because she lost her job. I'm just gratiful Mike gave me this job back. I had to move in with two of my best friends and their son. I feel horrible about it but I couldn't move back in with my dad. There are too many bad memories in that room. Mike was at home today helping his mom so i was bored and all alone. We hadn't had a customer all day so I decided to stock the shelves to stay busy. I was in the stockroom when I heard the bell above the door. "Be right there" I walked out to find my old best friend Alice Cullen. "Oh my god, Alice! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since spring break '09."

"Hi, Bella! I just came to grab some supplies for this weekends camping trip. What are you doing here?"

I looked down at my feet trying my best not to cry. "I work here."

"I kind of figured that. I meant here as in back home. When did you get back?"

"About a week ago. It's only my second day back at work." She had that _I'm so sorry _look on her face.

"So what have you been up to since high school?"

I ran my hand through my new short hair cut. "Well, Alice, after I graduated I went to Columbia and study english literature. I ended up getting married my junior year. I graduated about two years ago. I was working at Potter publishing as an assistant editor until recently."

Alice just stood there giving me a very confused look. "Your husband didn't mind moving back here with you?"

I could feel my eyes starting to betray me. A tear slowly rolled down my cheek. "We finalized our divorce in April. I'm living with Angela and Eric Yorkie until i can afford my own place." I wipe away my tears and finally look at her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you move back in with Charlie?"

"Too many bad memories."

"I don't mean to pry but the last time I was here you were hanging out a lot with Jacob Black. Is that who you married?"

For the first time since starting this conversation I actually smiled. "No, Jake and I tried dating but the whole long distance thing took a toll on us. We're still friends. I actually married Tyler Crowly. Do you remember him? We went to school with him. He was one of my only friends at Columbia. How about you? Anything exciting since high school?"

I thought Alice would explode when I asked. She broke in the biggest smile and threw her left hand out. she had a gorgous gold band on with an oval diamond in the middle with a simple wedding band over the top of it.

"I just celebrated my first anniversary. I still can't believe it."

"Congratulations. I'm sure Jasper is just as happy as you."

"Yes, we are very excited. This is the first time we've all been together since Christmas."

When Alice said that panic washed over me. Edward would be in town. I hadn't seen him since a few days after my eigtheenth birthday when he dumped me and his family moved to L.A. I had to grip the counter to keep from falling.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"He's going to be here this weekend?"

"I'm so sorry I forgot for a minute. I actually have to go. I'm running late for an appointment but I'd love to get lunch tomorrow if you can."

"Sure I'll meet you at Carver's around two tomorrow?"

"That's perfect. Bye, Bella"

Just like that she was gone and I felt sick. This week couldn't get any worst.


	2. Chapter 2

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYERS I JUST PLAY WITH THEM

EPOV

I don't know why I agreed to this weekend. I could just stay home. My parents would be crushed if I did that. I've sat on this couch pretending to watch tv all day just thinking of ways to o back out of camping. It wasn't until Alice came dancing in that I really looked up.

"You know you are just to happy sometimes." She just kept walking while sticking her tongue out at me.

"Big brother, you really need this trip. You look like you just lost your best friend"

"Alice, shut up!" She walked over and sat down putting her hand on my knee.

"I know you have been through a lot this year but there are people worst than you. I saw an old friend today and she just lost her job and is living with friends until she can get back on her feet. At least you still have a job and place to go where you aren't haunted by memories of your past. I remember spring break of our senior year after alice came back from Forks. I overheard her telling my mom how me breaking Bella's heart had caused her to become depressed and suffer from night terrors. I was eighteen and I was considering coming back until I heard Alice say Bella's boyfriend had pulled her through it. I really had lost Bella. I decided that I would go to college on the east coast as far from Washington as possible. That was until after graduation when my parents decided to move back to Forks. I had to at least see her to know she was doing better. I enrolled in Udub. By the time we moved back she had moved to her dorm at Columbia. I starter my first year of college and shit happened and now I'm here in my life. "When did she get back?"

"A week ago. Just leave her alone though. She doesn't need you coming back in her life and turning it upside down again."

I get up and start pacing. "Alice, I have to see her evenif its just to say sorry."

" I don't think she can handle it right now. I'm your sister and I'm still partially mad at you just imagine how mad she is. I still think you should have told her when dad told us not wait until moving day!"

"I've regretted that since that day and you know that!" That's when my mom walked in with her hands on her hips and we both knew we were in trouble.

"What is all this yelling about?" We both stayed silent. "Well?"

"I sawBella Swan today. Now Edward wants to go see her. I told him not to because she's having a hard time right now. I'll ask her about you tomorrow during lunch. If she is willing to talk to you I'll give her your number, okay?"

I guess I could accept that comprise if I hadn't been determined to see her. "That sounds fair i guess. Where are you having lunch?"

"Carver's" Alice answered giving me a suspious look.

"I'm picking Emma up tomorrow at one thirty wanted to make sure I wouldn't be near your lunch date." Mom just gave me a look and went back to the kitchen.

I could kill her right now. Why did I have to pick her up here? I've been sitting in my car since one fifteen. I need to get out of here before Alice showed up which would be any minute. I was suppose to pick Emma up at one thirty. It is now one fifty four. Maybe I'll just wait inside that way I can at least get a cup of coffee while I wait. I watch the door for any sign of her. Ten minutes later and no sign of her still. A kind of chunky red head comes in and sits close to the door. She's kind of attractive. Short dark red hair, a little weight on her but you can't really tell in her sweater dress. I look down at her feet and notice she has on converse. Just then Alice walks in. I guess Bella stood her up since alice is running about ten minutes late. That's when the red head hottie calls her and I notice the chocolate brown eyes that I've missed for the past almost seven years.

"Oh my god, Bella. When did the hair happen and the clothes?" Alice would of course notice the dress and hair first.

"Hi, Alice."

"I'm sorry. Hi, Bella. Now when did this happen?"

"Angela did my hair last night and my wardorbe changed when i was working. No one wants to deal with an assistant editor who dresses in jeans and sweatshirts."

"Well I like it. So tell me about everything."

That's when a smile appeared on Bella's face. "Not much to tell. I went to college, dated, married, and graduated."

Wait did she just say married? She can't be married. Wait she can do whatever she wants. I'm not apart of her life anymore. I lost that chance when I broke her heart. I guess Jacob Black really did fix her heart. Thats when Bella got up and went to the bathroom. I couldn't help but watch her walk into the bathroom. Her ass was still amazing. The only thing that brought me back to reality was the little voice calling to Alice.

"Auntie Alice!"

"Hey, baby girl. Where's daddy?"

That's when I saw my ex-wife. "Hi, Alice. We're suppose to be meeting him here. I'm running late and he's not answering his phone."

At that moment Emma notice me. "Daddy!" she came running to me almost knocking Bella down as she exited the bathroom.

"Jessica?" Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Bella. I hadn't heard you were back. I'm just dropping my daughter off. Now that is safely with her father I'll be going. Nice to seeing you and Alice, I'll see you Monday?"

Oh no Bella looks highly confused. I lean over and whisper in my beautiful princess' ear. "Go say bye to mommy." Emma runs to Jessica and hugs her leg.

"Bye, mommy. I love you."

"Bye angel. I love you too. I'll put her bag in the trunk of your car, Alice."

"Wait, Jessica. Why would you put your daughter's bag in Alice's trunk?"

Alice spoke up. "Because she's..."

That's when I walked up to her. "My daughter. Jessica, just put the bags in my car. Emma's car seat is already in there."

"Fine and nice to see you too, Edward."

Jessica walked out of the diner and Alice looked like she wanted to kill me with her bare hands.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I told him to leave you alone but I guess my brother is just hard headed."

"I didn't plan this, Alice! Jessica said meet her here at one thirty! I thought I'd be gone by the time either of you got here!" Then came the thud.


	3. Chapter 3

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYERS I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.

BPOV

Did I really just faint in a crowd diner? When I woke up I was in the hospital. How long was I out? I sat up and the room started spinning. I notice I had an IV in my arm. My clothes were nowhere to be found and this gown was too open in the back to get up and look for them. I hit the call button for the nurse.

Just then a petite nurse walked in. "Yes, Mrs. Crowley?"

I forgot all my IDs say Bella Crowley. "It's Bella Swan again, Jackie."

"Oh I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. Now that you're awake, should I send in your visitors?"

Visitors? As in plural. Please tell me no one called Charlie. "Visitors? Umm yeah. Sure. Send them in."

Jackie left the room and within five minutes Alice was in the room hugging me. "Are you okay, Bella? They said your blood sugar was extremely low like you hadn't had any thing to eat in days."

"Alice, chill out. I had breakfast yesterday. I'm not starving. I've been trying to diet and I just forgot to eat this morning."

"I was so scared for you, Bella. Edward turned paler than a vampire when you fainted. I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned him."

"It's okay, Alice. I figured it was safe here since I didn't know he moved back here."

"We moved back right after high school graduation by that time you had left for New York. He came back here for college for you. I'm not saying that excuse him for the way he broke your heart. I'm just saying he never stopped loving you."

"Alice, at some point he did. He left me. He had a child with a girl I was best friends with. I would have tried a long distance relationship with him until i graduate high school. I would have moved to be with him. He never gave me that chance."

"Bella, I love you like a sister but you moved on with your life too. Yes he married Jessica and had a child with her but why do you think they aren't together?"

"How should I know."

"He loves Emma but never gave Jessica his heart because you still have it."

"Alice, my life is so messed up now and no offense but I don't want your brother in my life." With that Angela came busting in the door with Ben by her side and Ethan in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I couldn't find a babysitter. I really tried not to bring them but Eric's at work and Sue wasn't answering her phone."

"Ang, it's ok. I'll take Ethan."

"Oh hi, Alice."

"Hey, Angela. When did you have another baby?"

Angela walked over to me and gave Ethan to me.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA! When? With who?"

"Shh. He was born two weeks before we finalized our divorce on April first. Alice Cullen, meet Ethan Adam Crowley. Ethan, this is mama's best friend, Alice."

"Bella, he's so tiny. I can't believe you're a mommy."

"I'll be out in the waiting room waiting for you to get released."

"Okay, Ang. Bye, Ben."

"Bye-bye 'ella" Angela left Alice and me alone with Ethan to talk.

"Tyler signed over his rights as a father so that's why I have him here. He has a new girlfriend and they're in love and Ethan doesn't fit into her plan."

"I'm sorry."

"It's his loss. I wouldn't trade a minute with this little guy. I'm just sorry Ethan won't have a dad." there was a knock on the door and I thought it might be the doctor or Charlie. "Come in." I was wrong. Edward walked in and I thought my day couldn't get any worst.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Edward then noticed the little bundle in my arms. "You didn't have a baby when you arrived in here."

"I'm going to go, Bella." Alice left me alone him. How could Alice leave me alone with him?

"Actually, he's seven weeks old. This is Ethan."

Edward walked over and shakes Ethan's little hand with his finger. "Please to meet you, Ethan. I guess your husband knows your here since your baby is here."

"Not that it is any of your business but I'm divorced. My EX-husband lives in New York with his girlfriend. Ethan is all I have."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"What is it with you Cullens and always saying sorry. I'm not sorry. Yes my husband left me and abandon our son but I'm trying for this amazing little boy to get my life together."

"Still the same Bella I see."

"I had to be strong or I'd be in the psych ward by now. Do you even remember what you did to me? Let me refresh your memory. You left me and broke my heart. Did you not think I deserved a say in our relationship? I would have done anything for you. I loved you and you left me broken. I never fulled healed until I laid eyes on this beautiful baby. My best friend helped me act normal until I could get out of here and away from any memory of you. I can't even go into my old room without crying. I don't sleep much because every time I close my eyes I replay that day."

"I wanted to come back but Alice said you had a boyfriend."

"I didn't start dating for six months, so what other excuses you got?"

"I don't have any. I know I hurt you and it hurts me to know I hurt you like that. I love you. I've always loved you. I only loved one other girl like i love you and shares my last name."

"Maybe you should leave. I'm sure your little girl misses you. I can't do this right now."

"Well now is the only chance I might get. Can you just let me explain?"

I don't know why I agreed but all I could do was nod my head.

"I knew about my dad being transferred before school started and yes I was a coward for not telling you sooner. I didn't want your birthday to be ruined by knowing the next day we'd be leaving for L.A. I was afraid if we didn't end it before I left then I would be preventing you from living your life here. When Alice came back from her visit here and said how depressed you were I did start packing to come back so I could beg you to take me back but she said you had a boyfriend. Bella, I couldn't ruin your relationship with him for my selfish reasons. I planned to ironically go to Columbia so I'd be clear across the country and be tempted to see you every chance I got. That didn't last very long cause the second I got accepted to Udub I knew I would be going there and trying to win you back every chance I got. I didn't care how greta this boyfriend was, he would never be right for you. After graduation I drove straight to Forks and to Charlie's house but he said you left for New York and I was to never set foot near you or the house again. I went to the house every holiday and every time Charlie said you weren't there and not to come back. Then when summer break came I went every day until one day Charlie invited me in and we talked and I apologized for everything and told him I loved so more than my own life. He still didn't want me near you but I think over the past few years that may have changed a little considering he's the one that convinced the nurse to let me see you. I never actually dated Jessica. I drunk one night and we had sex. She got pregnant so I married her. We've been divorced for about two years. Emma and her live in seatle and I get her two weeks a month. She just turned three this February. I'm incredible sorry for what I did and I've regretted it every day of my life."

I was speechless. All I could do was stare. I wanted to forgive him but something stopped me. "I guess since I'm not willing to give up Alice again maybe we can be civil."

"I can accept that. I know I shouldn't say this since we are just friends but I wish he was our baby."

And with that he left the room. I wish that too more than anything.

**AN: JUST SO EVERY ONE KNOWS UDUB IS A COLLEGE IN SEATLE. LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND I'LL WRITE SOME MORE SOONER.**


	4. Chapter 4

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYERS I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.

EPOV

Less than a week later my mom decided to throw a barbeque and invite most of my co-workers. I work as an EMT at the Forks firehouse. I wanted to help people and save lives so Charlie help me get trained to be an EMT. I didn't think Bella would come but I asked Eric to invite her any way. It was a happy surprise to see Bella in my backyard wearing a brown sun dress and carrying Ethan around talking to my friends and family. I tried not to push it with Bella so I gave her space at the party. Just her being there was enough for me. After a few hours I didn't see her anymore so I figured she went home. I choose to retire to my room since my reason for being there left. At first I thought I was imagining the humming but the closer I got to my room the louder it got.

"Mommy had it all planned out, Ethan. when we would visit we would put your crib here so in the summer you could smell the lilacs from the backyard. We could have picnics under the big oak tree and at some point your treehouse would be built there."

As I opened the door I saw the most beautiful thing. The love of my exsistance holding her son at my window with the setting sun behind her. At that moment I regretted ever leaving her and letting another man touch her. That could have been our son. I could have been the one who she said I do to and I could have been the one rubbing her stomach as our child grew inside her but I gave her up. I threw away not only my dreams but her dreams too.

"I will never talk bad about your daddy no matter how much i hate him but he could have never given us anything close to this."

"I'm sorry. I didnt mean to interupt."

She blushed an amazing candy apple red. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know how bad I hurt you. Did you really have plans like that?"

"I planned our entire lives. I knew how many kids we would have and their names. I knew what schools they would go to and where we would live. I thought you were proposing the day you dumped me."

"I really wish I had now."

"Edward, you can't say things like that to me. We both moved on with our lives. They were just silly daydreams of a love sick teenager. No one marries their high school sweetheart anymore."

"We could have been happy. We could still be happy."

"I have to go."

"Wait you almost forgot his blanket." EAC. My intials are on it. "That's strange my intials are on it."

"No they're Ethan's. See Ethan Adam Crowley." She grabs the blanket and leaves.

* * *

I didn't see her again until Monday after I dropped Emma off at daycare. She was walking to Newton's wearing shorts and a t-shirt with her favorite converse. She looked so good. I didn't realize I was staring until I almost crashed into a parked car. When my brakes squealed she turned and looked.

"Are you stalking me now? Cause I could have you arrested."

"No I was dropping Emma off at daycare and I going to stop and offer you a ride."

"I'm only going another block but thank you."

I drove home and got ready for my shift. I couldn't stop thinking about her so before my shift I drove to Newton's hoping she was still there. When I walked in I didn't see her.

"Be right there." She came out of the back wiping her hands on her shorts.

"You work here?"

"Yes. I couldn't find a job in my field here. I'm just working here to save up until I find a new job."

"You don't have to be ashamed. I know how it is. I live with my parents because being an EMT and a daddy was too much for me."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of to ask for help."

"It's not how i planned my life though. I planned on being in my second year of med school by now."

"What happened to med school?"

"Life happened. I was paying rent and trying to feed my family and pay our student loans. Med school just wasn't in the cards."

"I should get back to work."

"Yea, I got to go to the station. Would you mind if I called you later? Its just helps talking to some one in my situation."

she sighed and gave me her number. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

I left Newton's with a sliver of hope that maybe one day we could at least be friends.

**AN: ANY ONE HAVE ANY GUESS WHATS NEXT? THANK YOU ALL FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS. IF YOU GIVE ME IDEAS I MIGHT USE THEM IN THE STORY. ANY POINT OF VIEWS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. ANYTHING QUESTIONS YOU WANT ANSWERED. ANYTHING IDEAS AT ALL. I'M STARTING TO GET WRITER'S BLOCK, I THINK. :(**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AT TEAMALICE84**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I've had major writer's block but I'm starting to get some ideas and write again so I hope you willall be paitent with me and give me a chance to get these stories done then ill start on some new exciting story that I know you'll love. Sorry again. I promise to post something by september and get a post routine down. Thank. teamalice84


End file.
